


Anima Salit

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl returns home from school on her birthday only to have her be changed forever by an ancient curse placed on her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anima Salit

This is a story of a boy and a girl from two different eras, who come together by the one and only Merlin. But before we get to their story, let me show you how it all started. You see, witches and wizards have been around longer than muggles; the world used to be just wizards until two of them, (specifically Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw), angered Merlin.

Merlin was the ruler of all the wizards in the world, and on a very rare occasion would he get angered. When Merlin gets angered he does not give the person a second chance, no, but he does, however, give their heir one. Merlin thought day in and day out of what punishment Slytherin and Ravenclaw deserved, until one day he found the perfect way to deal with the troublemakers. Both Slytherin and Ravenclaw loved their magic more than anything. So while Slytherin and Ravenclaw were asleep in their own cozy beds, Merlin turned Salazar and Rowena into none other than muggles.

One sunny summer afternoon Slytherin had a baby girl and Ravenclaw a boy, but they too had no magic. They assumed Merlin had something to do with it, so Salazar and Rowena left - both furious - to see Merlin and ask why. The only reply they got in return was:

When the Snake's first son and the Crow's first daughter are born both separate,

They will be the first magic in the line.

The daughter shall first be sent back first for a year,

Then the son shall be sent forward to be with the daughter.

Once the Crow's heir conceives the Snake's son,

The Snakes and the Crows shall be free of the curse forever.

Rowena, being the smarter of the two, decided to decipher what Merlin had meant in the prophecy but could not figure it out.

Generation after generation of Rowena's heirs were all sons and Salazar's were all daughters. But on January 1st, 1922 there was finally a male heir for Slytherin, and on September 19th, 1979 he was joined by the first female heir of Ravenclaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, now will you please drop a question or comment. Love you.


End file.
